I'm NOT Overreacting
by TrustTheCloak
Summary: Set in Gilan's apprenticeship. What happens when Gilan is your apprentice? A lot of gray hairs, it seems like.
1. Chapter 1

"Today, I want you to track me. Surprise me. Don't let me know you're your there." Halt told his tall, sandy haired apprentice. They were standing in a small clearing, surrounded by trees.

"Sure." Gilan replied, nodding. Glancing around, he casually said, "We're sort of far out."

Halt eyed the boy uneasily. "Yes?"

"What if I run into a wild boar?" Gilan said, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

Rolling his eyes upwards, Halt replied, "We'll assume you won't."

"But assuming I do?"

"Shoot it with your bow." Halt said shortly, not liking where the conversation was headed.

"Assuming my bow string is broken?" Gilan said, all too visibly trying to hide a smile.

"Gilan."

"Yes, Halt?" The apprentice replied innocently.

"Stop talking."

"Yes, Halt.

Halt shook his head, then began moving towards the trees. "Wait ten minutes, then start tracking me." Halt then disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p>After what he figured to be close to ten minutes, Gilan began to follow Halt's trail. It was difficult, yes, and sometimes not even there, but Halt had taught him how to follow a hard trail. <em>Don't look for a clear, precise path of travel. You won't find it. <em>Halt had said. _An imprint in the dirt, a crushed section of grass, a broken twig, can all tell you a lot of what you want to know. _A few more minutes of following the barely visible trail, and Gilan was rewarded. Halt was kneeling in a clearing, apparently studying something on the ground. As of now, Gilan didn't _think _Halt had seen him, but that was debatable. Halt had a habit of surprising the person surprising him. Still, he felt relatively confident. Quietly, Gilan took a few steps forward..."OUCH!"_  
><em>

Halt's head turned. Getting to his feet, he made his way toward his apprentice. "That's an odd strategy." He said dryly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Gilan said, lying on the ground, cradling his foot.

Halt sighed. "You didn't manage to sprain your ankle AGAIN, did you?"

"Nooo..." Gilan moaned. Through gritted teeth, he said. "I stubbed my toe."

Halt raised an eyebrow. "You stubbed your toe."

"Yes! And it really, really hurt!"

Halt rolled his eyes upward. "You're overreacting."

The apprentice's expression morphed from pained to indignant. "I'm NOT overreacting! Stubbed toes feel like you just got your toe cut off! They're PAINFUL!"

"I'm sure." Halt replied, sounding the complete opposite. "Let's go. It's dinnertime." Halt began moving in the direction of their cabin.

Gilan climbed to his feet, his toe still throbbing. Catching up with his mentor, he asked, "So you really think I overreacted?"

Halt shook his head. "No, I don't think you overreacted. I KNOW you overreacted."

Gilan huffed, then brightened. "I'll prove it, then. I'll prove that stubbed toes are excruciating and that I did not overreact!"

"You do that." Halt said aloud. In his mind, however, he thought dully, _I'm a dead man.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review! Chapter 2 to be up soon.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days, though he did not show it, were nerve wracking for Halt. Gilan's face seemed set in a permanent, scheming grin. "I need to go the village!" Gilan would announce, then dart out the door before Halt could ask any questions. In truth, Gilan had begged one of the shop owners for a job in exchange for bricks. When the suspicious shop owner had asked for what purpose he was planning to use the bricks, the sandy haired youth would reply swiftly, "I need them for a project." The shop owner had prodded for more information, but the apprentice stubbornly did not yield.

At long last, Gilan put his plan into motion. The supply of bricks he had worked so hard to procure were strategically placed around the house and yard, just waiting for Halt to hit an unsuspecting foot on. Of course, Halt was suspecting something, Gilan knew, but the bricks seemed so obvious an idea, Halt wouldn't be expecting something so pathetically dimwitted. _I'm a genius. _Gilan would think smugly to himself.

* * *

><p>"We are tracking again today, since our attempt from a few days ago was sadly cut short." Halt said shortly, moving from the doorframe of the cabin to the porch.<p>

"It wasn't my fault!" Gilan said for the hundredth time.

"Technically speaking, it was. You are in charge of your feet, though sometimes I think that's debatable, and it was you who tripped over the log, therefore stubbing your toe, therefore causing you to yell, though the yell was optional."

The apprentice scowled. Halt, pretending not to notice, moved down the steps. Gilan's eyes widened. So close... THUD. Halt's foot made contact with the large, heavy brick Gilan had so carefully placed in the tall grass. Gilan didn't know whether to feel elated or terrified.

Halt closed his eyes, biting his lip. Gilan didn't know whether he did this from pain, or because he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he wouldn't be able to stop yelling. _Probably both. _Gilan reasoned, inching away from his teacher, though the corners of his mouth kept twitching upward. Gilan knew the only rewards he would receive for his genius was this short reaction, and a long, cold night in a tree. Tentatively, though finally allowing the smile to appear, the apprentice asked, "Does it hurt?"

Halt, through gritted teeth, managed two words. "Gilan. Tree."

Gilan frowned. "But, Halt! I was proving a point! You told me I could! You said, 'You do that'!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

Gilan forced his face into an expression of shock. "Sarcastic? You used sarcasm? But, Halt, you told me sarcasm is the lowest form of wit!"

Halt's hand met contact with his face. Giving himself a moment to compose himself, the Ranger replied, "It's only the lowest form of wit when you use it."

Gilan dismissed this intended insult. "But, you didn't clarify you were being sarcastic. So technically, I shouldn't have to sleep in the tree, because you told me I could prove my point, and even if you were being sarcastic, I didn't know that, so I can't be blamed!"

Halt gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Just, fine. You don't have to sleep in the tree." The Ranger said, trying to keep his temper in check. He then snapped, "Go shoot your bow! Heaven knows you need the practice."

"Yes, Halt!" The apprentice replied cheerfully, heading towards the trees. _He's practically skipping! _Halt noted with disgust. _I need some coffee. _Pivoting towards the cabin, he moved his foot forward... SMACK. Of course. The same brick.

"GILAN!**"**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! This chapter came out better in my head, but I feel it's not as bad as it could have been. Still, it was very fun to write!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Halt?" Gilan asked tentatively, glancing at his teacher.

Halt stifled a sigh, then answered, "What, Gilan?"

"I have a question."

Halt rolled his eyes upward. "You just asked one."

Gilan grinned sheepishly before continuing, "Does it bother you that I'm taller then you? By like, a lot?"

Halt didn't answer immediately. Many things were running through his head, most of them along the lines, _When did he notice he was taller then me? _Finally, Halt replied, "You're not that much taller."

Gilan's forehead creased in confusion. "But Halt, I talked to Crowley! He said you're the shortest Ranger that's ever been in the Corps!"

Halt eyes darkened. "Crowley said that?"

"Yup."

Sighing heavily, Halt made a mental note to tell Crowley never to talk to his apprentice again. In an effort to change the subject, Halt said, "It doesn't matter how tall I am! I have a reputation! You, Gilan, do not have a reputation. "

Gilan shook his head, a smile breaking through on his face. "Right. The reputation where you're eight feet tall and kill bears with your bare hands. THAT reputation."

_How did we get back onto the subject of height? _Halt thought wearily. "Most Rangers are sort of small! And I'm not the shortest." Halt snapped, catching Gilan's smirk. "And you are not as tall as you think you are!"

Gilan thought a moment. "I will be. As for right now, it helps having a good cloak and a short teacher."

Halt took a deep breath. It was taking an immense amount of self control to not send an arrow into his apprentice's leg. "Since when has height been such a good thing?"

The apprentice shrugged. "I don't know... I guess height is intimidating."

"Rangers are intimidating already. But being a Ranger, you want to move unseen. Being tall adds extra work." Halt said, raising an eyebrow.

Gilan mirrored Halt's expression. "Watch me become the best unseen mover in the Corps."

Halt sighed, then turned to the kettle. Pouring himself a mug of coffee, Halt answered, "Maybe, Gilan. Maybe. Now, today we need to ride up to the castle. I need to speak to the Baron." The conversation, Halt implied, was over. But Gilan, irrepressible Gilan, couldn't help adding one last comment.

"Hey, Halt. Coffee has been said to stunt growth..." The apprentice then darted out the door towards to horses.

Halt gave a long, lingering sigh. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'm turning this story into any random pranksfunny discussions between Halt and Gilan that come to mind. I'm open for requests!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Requested by Mac Gustah- thanks for the awesome idea! **

* * *

><p>Halt left the cabin, his lanky apprentice close behind. "What are we doing, Halt?" Gilan asked cheerfully. Halt didn't answer. Gilan sighed, and continued prodding. "Halt. Halt. Halt. What-are-we-doing. Halt. Halt."<p>

Halt's lips visibly pursed, but the older Ranger remained silent.

"Halt!" Gilan said again, very emphatically.

"What?!" Halt responded crossly, irritated that he had answered first, though not in the mood to listen to his student's usual conversation.

"I asked what we were doing."

"Going to see the Baron! Stop asking so many questions."

Gilan bit his lip, surprised at the very agitated tone. Entering the stables, Halt immediately moved to saddle Abelard. "Could I ride bareback?" Gilan asked, peeking out of his mare's stall.

Halt clenched his teeth, his temper near boiling point. "No more questions! Do what you want!"

Gilan hastily ducked back into the stall to slip Blaze's bridle in. "Why are you in such bad mood?" The only thing Gilan received in answer was one of Abelard's brushes thrown at the back of his head.

* * *

><p>The two shaggy Ranger horses approached Castle Redmont. Gilan hadn't asked anymore questions, still fuming slightly from being hit with a brush. As they approached the gate, however, Gilan's curiosity got the better of him. "Are you mad at the Baron?"<p>

Halt closed his eyes for a few seconds. Then, opening them, he dismounted Abelard. "Get off your horse."

"What?"

"Get off your horse. Now."

Confused, Gilan slid off Blaze. "Why?"

"Come over here. Leave Blaze."

Suspicious, Gilan walked over to Halt. A second later, he registered three things. One, Halt's hand grabbing his collar. Two, flying through the air. And three, hitting the water with a splash. Staggering to his feet, coughing water, the apprentice spluttered, "W-w-what was that for?!"

Halt was already remounted. "I told you not to ask me any more questions." He called behind him as he continued through the gate into the courtyard.

Gilan found himself alone, save Blaze and several guards. The guards were trying unsuccessfully to muffle their snickers of laughter. Gilan glared them into silence. Blaze was watching him curiously.

_Why are you standing in the water?_

"Oh, be quiet." Gilan told his mare as he climbed out of the moat, then attempted to wring the excess moisture off his cloak and tunic.

_Ha. That's funny._

Gilan sighed, knowing he would never get the last word with his horse. Especially his horse.

* * *

><p>Gilan, still dripping water, climbed the stairs to Baron Arald's office. Behind the door, he could hear voices, which he recognized as Baron Arald's and Halt. Pausing behind the door, the tall apprentice listened to the conversation for a few moments.<p>

"Arald, _no."_ Halt said, speaking in the firm, almost exasperated tone he used whenever Gilan did something rather stupid. Which, Gilan thought wryly, tended to be quite often.

"Halt, this only happens once in a lifetime. It is, say..." Arald gave a cough. Gilan swore he was trying to conceal a laugh. "A momentous occasion."

Halt's voice was as cold as ice. "_No._ You are not going to celebrate my birthday, of all ridiculous things to celebrate!"

Gilan gave an explosive sneezing sound as he tried ineffectively to mask his laughter. Knowing his cover was blown, Gilan pushed the door open, moving into sight of Halt's glower. Shaking his head, the lanky apprentice asked, amused. "You threw me into the moat over _THIS? _That seems a bit drastic!

Arald blinked. "Halt? You threw your own apprentice into the moat?"

Halt shrugged, unconcerned. "I did. He's young- young people bounce. Especially this one, all the time."

Gilan added helpfully, "Except this time it was more like splattering rather hard against a body of water."

Halt rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Gilan. Now, before we were so rudely interrupted, I believe the Baron was about tell me that he would stop this nonsense. That is, if he values his life."

Arald edged a bit further away from the small, grizzled Ranger. He didn't _think _Halt would go through on a threat that extreme, but it was better to be safe then sorry. "Fine, Halt. We won't celebrate your birthday, if you really don't want us too." Arald sighed wistfully. "Though it would have been fun... And Pauline would have been there..." Arald glanced up quickly to see what effect his words had made, but the Ranger and his apprentice had already gone.

* * *

><p>Halt swung easily up onto Abelard. Gilan was a little less eager. "Blaze is shedding." The boy said distastefully. "Her hair will get all over me."<p>

"You're the one who wanted to ride bareback." Halt replied unconcernedly.

"That was before I knew I was going to get shoved into a moat." Gilan muttered under his breath as he vaulted onto his horse, sighing as he thought about how hairy his clothes were going to be.

Halt turned Abelard, a smile touching his lips. _Not a bad birthday, _The Ranger mused.

* * *

><p><strong>Halt is so mean. XD As always, please review! Next chapter- Requested by seth 8627, Halt pulls a prank... *Dun Dun Dun!*<strong>

**-TrustTheCloak**


	5. Chapter 5

**Requested by seth 8627- Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Gilan nervously exited his room, casting a fleeting glance at Halt. Halt had been gone most of yesterday, having a long, boring meeting with Crowley and Baron Arald. Gilan, rather stupidly, had decided to experiment how much honey you would have to put in a kettle of coffee before it became more honey then coffee. It had turned out to be quite a lot- their whole supply, actually. Gilan held his breath as Halt reached for the honey jar.<p>

"Gilan." Halt said, his voice very deliberate as he saw the contents of the jar. "Where did the honey go? This jar was half full yesterday."

Gilan looked at the ground. "Um, yes, about that..."

"What did you do?" Halt said sharply.

"I did an experiment... It, um, involved honey..."

"Yes?" Halt prodded.

"I, um, um, sort of put all the honey in a kettle of coffee, to, um, see how it would affect the texture..." The apprentice trailed off.

Halt's hand and face became very well acquainted. "You used ALL of it?!" The older Ranger asked exasperatedly.

Gilan continued staring at his boots, unwilling to meet the dark, piercing eyes he knew were glaring at him. "Yup, that's um, about the whole of it."

Halt took a deep breath to calm himself. "First, stop saying 'um'. It's annoying. Second, you are going to ride up to the village and buy me more honey. Now."

"Of course!" Came the flustered, hasty reply as the tall boy wheeled toward and out the door. Quite frankly, Gilan was very relieved that he was still functioning. Halt without his usual morning coffee was a daunting figure.

Halt sat down in his chair, taking a small sip of his already poured coffee. After swallowing, he put the mug down. Yes, the honey was worth waiting for.

* * *

><p>Halt watched expectantly as Gilan dashed inside the cabin. Breathing hard, Gilan said triumphantly, "I got it! A whole gallon!"<p>

Halt briskly took the jug of honey. The grizzled Ranger had made a fresh batch of hot coffee, and he sighed contently as he spooned his preferred amount of honey into the mug. Gilan promptly spoke. "Maybe a thank you is in order?"

Halt shrugged. "I don't see why."

Gilan cocked his head. "Remember? I got you more honey!"

Halt shrugged again, "Yes. And if you hadn't done your- what did you call it? Oh yes, your 'experiment', I wouldn't have needed the honey. In the end, it goes back to you. You were only accomplishing what was due."

Gilan opened his mouth to retort back, then bit it off before it even started. In truth, Halt was correct. "Yes. You're right." The apprentice finally answered in defeat.

Halt nodded. "I usually am."

Gilan gave a crooked smile. Halt took a deep draft of coffee, then spoke. "You know, Abelard and Blaze told me the stable is quite dirty. We should probably clean it."

Gilan sighed. Moving out the door, the apprentice muttered, "Or in other words, 'Gilan should clean the stable.'"

Halt gave a barely visible smile. Yes, having an apprentice was fun- and this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>After making sure the Gilan was safely out of sight, mucking out dirty straw, Halt entered his apprentice's bedroom. He didn't normally go into Gilan's room, but desperate pranks called for desperate measures. Opening the jar of honey- yes, the very honey Gilan had just brought home- Halt drizzled the sticky, golden liquid all over his apprentice's pillow. Halt hid a smirk. Gilan's dark blonde hair wouldn't be so orderly after laying in the viscous mess he had just created. Putting the lid back on, Halt hurried from the room. After putting the empty honey jar back on the shelf, Halt settled himself in his chair to finish reports.<p>

A while later, Gilan entered the house. Halt wrinkled his nose. "You smell like horse."

Gilan spread his hands out in bewilderment. "I was cleaning the _horse _stable."

"That doesn't mean you had to make yourself smell like it." Halt replied nonchalantly.

Gilan gave a short bark of laughter as he walked toward his room. Halt glanced up from his paper as he heard the bed creak as it always did when Gilan laid down.

"Ugh! What is THAT?!" Gilan screeched as he felt the sticky liquid ooze onto him. "HONEY?!"

Halt put his report down, as to give his full attention to his stunned student, who had scrambled off his bed and darted into the sitting room. "Halt! I have honey in my hair!" The boy wailed.

Halt nodded. "I might feel bad if I wasn't enjoying your reaction so much."

Gilan gaped at his teacher, aghast. "Halt? You did this? But, but I'm the one who pranks in this cabin! I'm fairly good at it." The boy added defensively.

Halt raised an eyebrow. "You consider putting mud in my bed a fairly good prank?"

Gilan's blue eyes widened. "We don't talk about that. I already admitted it was a horrible idea!" He said hastily.

Turning back to his report, Halt carefully placed the paper to hide his slight smile. "I recommend going to wash your hair before the honey really soaks in."

Gilan whimpered, then jogged out the door to the water barrel. Halt's slight smile grew faintly wider as he heard the continuous sounds of Gilan dunking his head in the water, followed by frantic scrubbing. Pranking did have its perks, as long as you were the one pulling the prank. Raising his voice, Halt called,

"After you're done, maybe you could run up to the village and buy more honey. We're out."

* * *

><p><strong>That was fun to write. As always, reviews are appreciated. Next chapter- As requested by a Guest, what would happen if Gilan got a girlfriend?<strong>

**-TrustTheCloak**


	6. Chapter 6

Gilan slid his cloak off. Neatly folding it, he set it on his bed. Sliding his quiver off, he set the item, along with his smaller recurve bow, on his wooden stool. Hesitating, the apprentice glanced down at his knives. "Should I? She'll most likely insist I take them off..." He mused to himself. Gilan hated being weaponless, and Halt would be thoroughly agitated if he found out his apprentice had gone anywhere without some form of defense. _Your weapons are a part of you. _Halt was fond of saying. Yes, Gilan decided, he would keep the knives. Quietly moving from his room, he edged toward the cabin door.

"Where are you going, Gilan?" Halt's voice floated across the room from where the older Ranger was sitting with his paper.

Gilan jerked to a stop. "Oh..." He paused, then answered lamely, "Out."

Halt raised an eyebrow. "So I figured. Out where? And where is your cloak? And bow?"

Gilan blinked. "I tore my cloak." The boy answered honestly- earlier that morning his long green and gray cloak had caught on a sharp branch and ripped. "And I'm just going to the village."

Halt continued gazing at his student, who shifted uncomfortably. "Why?"

Gilan unconsciously scraped his boot across the floor. "I'm going to the village," Gilan replied carefully, "to meet with someone. It's really nothing to bother about, Halt."

Halt lowered his eyes back to his report. "If you're sure."

"Yes! I'm positive." Gilan replied, then moved abruptly out the door before his teacher could ask any more questions. Halt looked up again at his student's hurried form. His apprentice had acted too relieved at the end of the conversation. Unfortunately for Gilan, Halt was going to find out exactly what the boy had been trying to hide. Setting his paper down, Halt rose from his chair, and, putting on his cloak and picking up his massive longbow, stepped out the door.

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

Gilan's energetic walk faltered. "Don't sound so angry, Charlotte. I'm here now." The apprentice replied quickly. Charlotte's face remained angry.

"Today I want you to climb that big tree in the courtyard. And you can't use any of your Ranger magic!" The ginger haired girl said.

Gilan stifled a sigh. "I've told you, it isn't magic; it's skill." For the past three days, ever since Charlotte had recognized him as a Ranger, the young market girl had been challenging him to ridiculous stunts, to apparently "prove that he wasn't a dark magician". She had been keeping her distance, however, and seemed to exist to ridicule him - as long as she thought she was out of reach, anyway. An intrigued Gilan, though nearing the end of his fuse, had decided to play along.

"Prove it." Charlotte taunted. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the double knife scabbard. "You brought your knives! I said no Ranger magic!" She quickly backed away, as if fearful that the weapons would fly at her.

Gilan groaned exasperatedly. "I left the cloak and my bow! And it's not magic!" Unsheathing his throwing knife, he aimed at a close tree, ignoring Charlotte's terrified whimper and frantic backwards stumble. Smoothly, the knife left the boy's hand and was embedded deeply into the trunk of the aimed at tree. "See? That happened from skill, which takes practice. No magic."

Charlotte took a hesitant step forward. "I see. No magic. Ranger... Gilan." She faltered at the last word, sounding almost... shy? "I was really hoping that you would turn out to not have dark magic. I've decided to believe you..."

Gilan, who was watching the girl suspiciously, didn't reply.

"You're very handsome, Gilan." Gilan's eyes widened by a large degree at these words, spoken in a almost adoring fashion.

"Excuse me?" He squawked, his turn to take a frantic backwards stumble.

Charlotte's cheeks reddened. "You're handsome. I've - I've liked you for quite a while. I just had to test you to make sure you weren't a sorcerer."

Gilan's face was set in an expression of shock. "Oh?"

Charlotte took a tentative step forward, and pushing herself onto her tip toes, pressed a gentle kiss on Gilan's cheek. Gilan stood tensely, seriously considering the idea of running away. The situation was awkward and hasty and uncomfortable, and it would be prudent to get some distance on his side, because Halt was going to kill him.

"Well, that escalated quickly. I didn't realize you had a girl, Gilan."

Gilan's already rigid body stiffened. Slowly, painfully, the apprentice turned in the direction of the voice of his mentor. Halt was leaning easily against a tree, with a perfect view of the scene before him.

Charlotte glanced rapidly from Gilan to Halt. "Who is that?" The girl asked fearfully.

Halt took a step forward, his long mottled cloak almost blending in with the forest background. "Most people know me by the Ranger Halt."

Charlotte's mouth opened, but no sound immediately came out. Wheeling towards the village, the girl bolted. "MOTHER!"

Halt shook his head as he watched her leave, then turned to his silent apprentice. "Well?"

Gilan took a deep breath, then spouted off quickly, "It wasn't my idea! Don't kill me. She just took a step forward and before I knew what was happening she had kissed me!" He paused, then added, "She's NOT my girlfriend."

Halt raised an eyebrow. "Then why were you here?"

Gilan shrugged. "Proving that Rangers don't have magic."

"That... Is an incredible waste of time." Halt said after a pause, then turned and began walking back in the direction of their cabin, followed by a sheepish Gilan. "Also, you're much too young to have a girlfriend."

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Gilan flushed.

"Right." Halt said, smirking to himself in the shadow of a cowl.

Gilan moaned. "You're never going to let me live this down."

"Never."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, not my best work. This chapter proved to be incredibly hard to write, and I'm lucky I even finished it. However, I can see a young Gilan (I imagine him fourteen or fifteen in this one shot) being super awkward and confused around girls. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Requested by The Epic Sparkles: Something about Gilan's swordplay! <strong>

**Please review! It gives me motivation to get chapters up sooner! :)**

**-TrustTheCloak**

**P.S Thanks _so_ much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited!**


End file.
